


Abigail's Diary [HETALIA]

by Iggyrisu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Anime, Cute, Diary/Journal, F/M, Hetalia, High School, Humour, Kawaii, Love, Random - Freeform, Ratings: PG, aph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggyrisu/pseuds/Iggyrisu
Summary: The beautiful world, told through the point of view of a young micronation girl.When her brother, Peter, introduces her to his new friend, Abigail Kirkland believes it's just another dumb friend of his. But Tarkin Adnan is more than a 'dumb friend'; in fact, he may just be Abigail's type...





	Abigail's Diary [HETALIA]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! I hope you enjoy this adorable little TRNC x Wy story! So, the story will be written in a 'diary' format, but there will be dialogue as well. ╮(￣_￣)╭ Anyways, if you want to request a story, go right ahead! I love writing stories for you guys! (o･ω･o)

Ah... I suppose this has to be my 'introduction' page for this diary. I'm not very good with introducing myself, let alone making friends. But since I'm bored, I might as well just lay down the basics.

My name is Abigail Kirkland, or 'Abby' for short. Don't even think about calling me 'Abs' – I hate that nickname with a burning passion. Let's see...

I'll be turning sixteen on the 15th of November this year, huzzah... and I'm currently going to Year Twelve. That's like Grade Eleven for you guys in America.

I'm the only girl in my whacky family. My big brothers are Allistor (twenty-eight), Patrick and James (twenty-six), Max (twenty-four), and Arthur (twenty-three). I also have my big brothers, Christian (eighteen) and Toby (nineteen)... oh, yeah, and the blokes Peter (twelve) and Henri (seventeen). And I can't forget my cousins, Alfred (nineteen) and Matthieu (also nineteen).

Holy hell, that's a lot of men. Makes me feel like I'm in Diabolik Lovers. Minus the whole sexy vampire thing.

Welcome to my life.

Right now, I'm just getting ready for another day... by 'getting ready', I mean just laying under my blankets, writing in this thing, trying so bloody hard not to scream.

Why?

Peter is getting on my last good nerve... he wants to play some game with me, called 'Cards Against Humanity', which is some adult card game about inappropriate questions.

He's only twelve years old! Gosh, when Arthur was twelve, his source of entertainment was a little bit of the telly and pen & paper! And now we have inappropriate card games, gorilla memes, weird guys dressed as clowns lurking around on Hallow's Eve night... well in America, at least.

Ugh... why am I still even writing this entry? I have to feed my bunny – it's my only sane friend around here. B'sides my reflection, of course.

Welp, signing off! G'night, mate!


End file.
